The After Math
by Marlee92
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy head back into Mt Weather after it falls to do some recon, making sure there are no survivors etc, when they find someone unexpected.


Darkness greets them as they walk through the doors of the mountain. Bellamy takes a deep breath, shifts the gun in his hands and steps through the threshold.

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice comes from right next to him; he jumps, forgetting that she came along with him. He frowns down at her anticipating her next words. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answers curtly. Thankfully his words come out more steady than he was currently feeling. Clarke opens her mouth fully intent on arguing with him, insisting that he talk to her, but to his amazement she clamps her jaw shut and nods.

"Okay. Lead the way." They fall into step side by side as they move through the tunnels that lead deeper into the mountain. The only companion they have is the sound of their feet echoing through the halls.

"Should we split up?" This time it's Clarke that is startled by Bellamy speaking.

"What? Why would we do that?" She doesn't want to admit it, but there's something unsettling about the thought of walking through this mountain alone, in the dark.

"Cover more ground that way?" And if he was being honest with himself he's not sure that he really wants to relive his time here with Clarke watching his every move and analyzing his reactions.

"No, I think it'd be best to stick together." She shrugs. "I mean, what if we run into people that got the bone marrow? They could be armed. It's better if we stay together." As if her words are magic bringing unwanted guests something up ahead of them crashes to the ground. They both spin towards the sound, guns raised. "Hello?" Clarke's voice bounces off the walls and echoes back to them. With a timid look at Bellamy she takes a step towards the end of the hall.

When they reach the other side of the hall they find themselves at a T, Bellamy looks towards the left and Clarke to the right. "Please don't say we should split up." Bellamy glances over at her and despite himself, he smirks.

"What? Are you scared, princess? After everything we've been through up until this point?"

"Yes," she answers matter of factly. "Tell me this place isn't freaking you out and I'll agree to splitting up." Bellamy eyes her for a brief moment before nodding.

"Right. Let's go this way first." He nods towards the left and moves down the hall.

"Hey, look at this." Clarke is nodding towards a small box in the wall. "Is this an electrical breaker? I bet we could turn the back-up generators on, then it won't be quite as… creepy. Maybe." There are a bunch of small switches inside the box that have different codes on them. "I have no idea what is what."

"Here, you hold the flashlight." Bellamy hands over the flashlight and then studies the breaker. After what seems like a lifetime he reaches into the breaker and flips a few switches, shortly thereafter the lights flicker on. Tentatively at first, flickering as if in protest at being turned back on and then in full force the lights come on and the pair has to squint their eyes at the sudden change of lighting. Clarke raises her eyebrows at him expectantly. "Raven and I worked pretty closely together for a while. She taught me some stuff." He shrugs.

They move slowly, and silently, through the mountain. Opening doors and clearing out each room as they go. They come to the room where all of the experiments were done and Bellamy's hand hesitates before pushing through.

"Clarke," a familiar voice comes to them through the darkness and when Clarke flips the switch to turn the light on in this room and they are face to face with the president. "How nice to see you again." His voice is void of any emotion.

"President Wallace," she responds lightly. "Are there any other survivors with you?" In the periphery of her vision she sees Bellamy pale as he looks around the room, presumably reliving his time here and the horrors that this particular room held for him and the others. She wants to reach out to him, to let him know that she is there to lend her strength to him if need be, but she keeps her hands at her sides and her eyes on the president.

"No, the ground people saw to that as soon as they were free from their cages," his voice is still cold, calculating.

"So how did you make it?" Bellamy speaks finally, and he is staring intently at the president, pure and unadulterated hatred in his eyes. His voice shakes with resentment.

"I hid. I thought you of all people would be happy to see me, Bellamy." Clarke finally pulls her eyes from the president to look at Bellamy, remembering that the president helped them to stall for time when their friends were being harvested like animals.

" Your people caused all of this."

"I was against it from the beginning, and I helped you." The president stands and this time Clarke does reach out and grab hold of Bellamy as he steps towards the old man.

"We should be getting back to camp, Bellamy. It will be dark soon." She glances back at the president. "You are coming with us."

"What? Clarke are you out of your mind?" Bellamy turns his eyes on her and she almost flinches away under the heat of his gaze. Instead of blanching she tilts her chin up slightly and meets his gaze steadily.

"No, I'm not out of my mind. There's no reason for us to leave him here. He _did_ help after all, Bellamy. I see no reason why he can't be accepted into the camp life." Bellamy's eyes widen with surprise and he rapidly clenches and unclenches his jaw.

"Fine," he says before turning and exiting the room. Clarke glances back at the president, studying him for a brief moment before nodding towards the door.

…

"And you brought him _here_?!" Raven's voice is disbelieving and Bellamy has to hold back an 'I told you so'.

"Yes, what is wrong with you people? We don't unnecessarily kill people."

"Really? I think there were a few innocent people in that mountain when we burned them all to death with radiation, don't you?" Raven glares at her friend, still unable to wrap her head around this situation. "I can't believe you thought this was a good idea."

"I told you so," okay, so maybe Bellamy wasn't trying_ that hard_ to keep back the 'I told you so'. Clarke shoots him a death glare and he holds it, lifting an eyebrow. "Don't try to intimidate me, princess."

"It doesn't matter what either of you think, okay? He's going to stay with us. For now anyways. We'll vote on it as a group, okay? Does that work for you two?" She glances between them before storming out of Raven's tent. Bellamy exchanges a glance with Raven before rolling his eyes and following after their fearless leader.

"Clarke, wait."

"No, Bellamy. You two think this is such a terrible idea, but _without _the help of President Wallace you would still be in that mountain. Not only that but they would've done far worse to you than what they already did, and excuse me for being thankful that you are okay and safe and home!" Her voice is rising and she can feel the hysteria rising in her chest. She hadn't realized how much Bellamy's time spent in the mountain had affected her, especially his last few days when they had realized he wasn't a guard and that he was sending information out to the Ark.

"Clarke," he sighs, stepping towards her. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, he helped a lot. Without him I probably would have died. So I agree, okay? He should be allowed to stay here." He reaches out and places a hand awkwardly on her shoulder and she shrugs him off. "_I'm sorry_." He repeats, his voice sincere.

"Fine, I'll forgive you." She smiles up at him. "If you do my inventory duty in the med bay." HE returns her smile and, putting an arm around her shoulders, he turns towards the med bay.

"Okay, but you have to at least keep me company."


End file.
